Whole Again
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Spoilers for DH: When Ron left something broke.  Their friendship would never be the same.  Pieces were missing.  Ripped from their hearts. How can one ever be whole again with so many pieces missing? HP/RW HP/HG RW/HG RW/HP/HG


Disclaimer: I do not own HP and co. Thank you Miss Rowling for allowing me to write terrible, naughty things involving your innocent lovable creations.

Pairings: HP/HG HG/RW RW/HP RW/HP/HG

Also, you should know I used a blend of book and movie. Some things are very obviously movie. A direct quote from the book. And I've rearranged timelines and events slightly to fit my creative ends.

Whole Again:

"_He's gone_, Harry told himself. _He's gone_. He had to keep thinking it as he washed and dressed, as though repetition would dull the shock of it. _He's gone and he's not coming back._" (Rowling, 311)

Harry repeated this mantra to himself, it didn't help to soothe the ache in his heart; but it did, in a sick way, satisfy him.

Hermione and Harry barely spoke, barely stayed in the same room together. It was as though Ron had been a piece in their critical trio and now they were broken. The fiasco at Godric's Hollow had gotten Hermione and Harry on speaking terms again but the tension still hung thick around them. It was the first time Ron's name had been spoken since he had left, the tension had increased at the mention of their absent best friend.

The Forest of Dean was beautiful but there was still that ache; that pang of loneliness that Hermione only partly filled. It was as though the trio had to be complete for there to be any comfort at all. The pair sat in silence, Hermione reading, Harry looking for Potterwatch as a song came on the radio. Harry stood, taking the Horcrux off Hermione and bringing her to her feet as well. In a desperate attempt to quench the longing inside him, to fill the hole that Ron's absence had created, he danced with Hermione – determined to feel carefree if even for a moment.

Reluctantly Hermione humoured him and soon they were laughing in each other's arms; as though realizing their mistake in smiling without Ron, Hermione pulled away. Harry pulled her back to him and crushed his lips to hers. Her gasp of surprise allowed him to deepen their kiss, slipping his tongue gently into her mouth. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pressing her body up to his lean frame. Harry's hand rose into the tangled bushy mass of Hermione's hair. Hermione stumbled back toward the bed, pulling Harry down on top of her. It was heating up in the tent as Harry began unbuttoning Hermione's flannel shirt. He kissed a trail down her neck and felt his way up her stomach, bunching her sweater.

"Wait." She said breathily.

"It's Ron isn't it?" He knew it because he felt it too. That deep loss inside him that was dulled by Hermione's touch, but not eradicated.

Something in his tone alerted Hermione to his feelings. She nodded slowly. "You sense it too? The gaping…"

"Loneliness?" Harry finished.

"Yes."

Harry disentangled himself from Hermione and sat beside her on the camp bed. She straightened her sweater and sat up as well.

"I feel this horrible clenching in my heart when he's not around. It's like he took a piece of me when he left." Harry felt his cheeks flush as he admitted this.

"I feel it too!" Hermione rushed to say, holding his hand. "We need him."

"I only feel okay when we're all together."

"Me too."

Harry could feel the excitement inside him as though an epiphany was forming. But the excitement was quickly fading with the ache of Ron's absence.

"Do you think he feels it too?" Harry asked, feeling self-conscious.

"I think he does." Hermione hoped. "Maybe he thought we didn't love him."

Harry thought about that. Love. The thing Dumbledore preached above all. Harry knew how to love, somehow he still hoped, and loved. Dumbledore praised him this. How could Ron think Harry didn't love him?

"How do we get him back?" Hermione asked, sounding desperate.

Harry shook his head, dejected.

"I'll take first watch." He took her wand, his own having been shattered at Godric's Hollow, and left through the tent flap.

As the night wore on Harry's head began drooping; how could they find Ron? It would have to wait until the Horcrux hunt was over. As much as his personal longing upset him the world was depending on him to finish this mission Dumbledore had set forth. He had to put aside his own feelings for the greater good. Harry was nodding off again when a silver doe appeared and Harry startled to see that it apparently wanted to be followed. Without thinking he followed the doe into the woods, thinking wildly of his mother as a possible conjurer.

The doe stopped and dipped into a pond sheeted with ice. Harry saw a glinting metal and his breath hitched – the sword of Gryffindor was lying at the bottom of the water. Harry stripped down quickly and cast a spell to break the ice. He dove without a second thought. As he reached out for the sword the Horcrux, which was still on a chain around his neck, reacted violently; choking Harry in an attempt to escape the sword.

Harry struggled under the water – not being a particularly strong swimmer – the ice was above him and his lungs burned with cold and exertion. He heard a splash and felt strong arms around him, pulling him to safety.

He heard the body splash again as he focused on regaining his breath. As the second body emerged again Harry found his glasses as he called out for Hermione, not daring to hope that those strong arms belonged to his redheaded best friend.

"Are you mental?"

It was him. Ron. Harry's heart exploded with joy despite his brain warning him to be cautious.

"Ron." He breathed as though the word would ground him.

Harry wanted to run to Ron, to throw his arms around Ron and never let go. Instead he hurriedly dressed and took the Horcrux to distract himself. He set up the Horcrux on a log.

"Okay Ron, destroy it." Harry ordered, not looking at his best friend.

"That thing, it affects me more than you and Hermione." Ron said sheepishly.

"Then why did you come back?" Harry demanded. Wanting Ron to feel the way he and Hermione had felt this whole time.

Ron flustered but didn't answer. Harry didn't want to hear anything right then so he proceeded quickly.

"Now, I'm going to open it. And you'll need to smash it. I don't know what will happen when it's opened. Probably try to kill us." He tried to through this out casually but the slight shake in his voice betrayed him.

Ron looked nervous but held the sword in a defensive manner; ready for whatever was inside that locket. Harry spoke Parseltongue and the locket flew open revealing a black cloud. Ron battled the Horcrux as it goaded him; showed him truths he was unprepared to face. The voice inside his head screaming that he should never have come back; his worst fears realized as the Horcrux showed him what was in his heart. The images revealed Harry and Hermione in the tent: laughing, dancing, snogging, feeling….

Harry, who had been watching the Horcrux with fascination, had to look away. The images were not only true but exciting to his lower extremities; and now was not the time to think of Hermione's soft frame. He had to focus.

Ron was struggling. The images were convincing and it pained him to see. The images had Ron frozen, sword hanging limply in his hand, all anger and defensiveness gone. He looked broken and sad. He tried to see past the Horcrux images of Harry and Hermione to the actual Harry who was shouting something to Ron, something Ron couldn't hear. Had Harry and Hermione really moved on so completely? He had thought they must have felt something, some bit of what he had been feeling all this time as he traveled on his own. He thought they must have also felt that heartbreak, that disconnection he felt at leaving the two best people he'd ever know. Hadn't they missed him like he missed them?

"Ron! Ron, listen!" Harry shouted, trying to make Ron hear him over the power of the Horcrux. "It's not what you think! Hermione and I… we're not complete without you Ron! We need you! Please, Ron! We need you!" the desperation in Harry's voice penetrated through the Horcrux's influence. Ron seemed to snap into himself and charged the Horcrux ending it with an angry stab. The Horcrux seemed to scream as it exploded into cinder, leaving a charged shell behind.

Ron collapsed to the ground, panting. Harry tried not to allow relief to flood him. Glad the Horcrux was destroyed they still had to figure out Ron's intentions. The pair sat in a semi-palpable silence.

"I missed you." Ron admitted. "It was killing me to be away from you."

Harry's heart lept excitedly. Could it be? Did Ron feel it too? Harry experimented with this idea; allowing himself to feel momentarily giddy at the idea of Ron's return.

"We missed you too Ron." Harry said cautiously. "You took pieces of us with you when you left." Harry was on his feet now, moving closer to Ron.

Ron stood as well, closing the distance between them. At first when Ron's hand rested on Harry's cheek the boys were nervous. What would this do to their friendship if they were wrong? Was this the connection they had been missing?

Ron leaned down slowly to Harry's slightly shorter body. Their lips connected briefly, both pulling back as the experiment began. Harry leaned in the second time, risking everything to feel the love and connection he hoped this was. The kiss evolved from a chaste lip to lip connection to a passionate exploration of one another. Harry's idle hands wound their way into Ron's hair. Ron's arms were around Harry as their bodies pulled close, begging for each other.

Harry pulled back slightly, keeping his arms around Ron's neck. "Hermione." He said, trying to collect his thoughts. "She loves you. And I love you." Harry forced himself to look in those beautiful blue eyes. They stared back hard.

"Do you and Hermione… do you love each other?"

Harry took a deep breath, nodded slowly. He expected Ron to be disgusted or hurt but the smile that spread across the gingers face was light and happy.

"I love you." Ron said, kissing Harry again. "I love you both so much."

Harry allowed himself to feel truly happy as they kissed again. He had Ron; and Ron loved him. And Hermione. And they could be together. They could be united and happy and everything was going to be okay as long as he had Ron and Hermione. Even Voldemort himself wasn't as terrifying as long as he had them.

"Hermione." He said breathlessly.

"We better get back to her." Ron agreed with a smile.

Ron picked up the locket and the sword and the pair traipsed back through the woods hand-in-hand to the tent.

"Hermione!" Harry called.

Ron and Harry walked into the tent. Hermione got up and startled at the sight of Ron.

"Hey." Ron smiled.

Hermione could feel her heart lighten at the sight of Ron. She jumped out of bed and threw her arms around his neck.

"You complete arse! I've been so furious with you for weeks!" she pulled back and started hitting Ron.

"Oi!" he screamed indignantly but he knew he deserved much more for what he had done.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione's gaze was faltering between relief and anger. "Do you know what you did to us when you left?" her voice cracked slightly and her eyes brimmed with tears.

Ron couldn't stand that look on her face and that crack in her voice. In a moment of bravery he wrapped his arms around her, releasing Harry's hand temporarily.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I was just so scared. Scared for my family, scared you and Harry were moving on together without me. The Horcrux, it made me feel so jealous, and confused. It's not an excuse but I'm so sorry."

He took her face gently in his hands, looking into her vibrant brown eyes with unshed tears still pooled, waiting to fall. He kissed her gently on the lips. At first she remained motionless, her eyes wide as she looked at Harry. He smiled and gave a subtle nod. She then closed her eyes and allowed the kiss to take her away.

Ron's hands were tangled in her hair as her hands roamed down Ron's long torso where they collided with another set of hands. Harry stood behind Ron, kissing gently at his neck. One of Ron's hands came around to feel Harry's hair.

The situation should have seemed peculiar but it felt completely natural. The two people Harry loved most in the world were here with him. Ron felt accept, and loved. And Hermione; so many years of feeling an uncertain love for these two boys, being picked on and then accept but still left out of their best friendship, never quite belonging until now. The three of them were now so complete in their love for each other.

Hermione's hands started to push Ron's jacket off and Ron set about getting his sweater to follow as Harry slid seamlessly around the pair and lifted Hermione's sweater over her head. Hermione turned to face Harry, kissing him passionately. She felt Ron's mouth on her neck, trailing down her body as his hands grasped her hips firmly. She moaned into Harry's mouth as Ron's hands trailed into the elastic of her sleeping pants.

Harry felt the moan inside their kiss and he felt his own sexual desire spike. Hearing Hermione moan and knowing his other love had caused the sound did things to him he didn't think mere sounds could do. He held Hermione as close to him as he could, Ron's hand brushing against his body where it collided with Hermione's. Harry reached behind Hermione to unbutton Ron's jeans. The task should have been difficult and awkward the way they were standing but it somehow seemed seamless and as easy as breathing.

The trio had managed to remove their clothes; limbs became entangled as they descended to the floor together. Harry was now kissing Ron, one hand tangled in the flaming red hair as the other traveled the unknown valley of Hermione's soft breasts. The contrast between Hermione's soft flesh and Ron's rough lips was startling and exciting. Harry tried to memorize every new sensation he felt; to remember this moment forever.

He felt a slender hand traveling down his torso, lingering on his hips before sliding inward, touching his erect cock. Hermione was kissing his neck and stroking his pulsing erection and he moaned audibly. Ron smiled into their kiss, loving the sounds Harry was making. Hermione's mouth left his throat and his hand was left vacant as she moved her body lower. Ron was the one gasping this time as Hermione's warm mouth wrapped around his need. The sensation was new and so erotic. Hermione pumped Harry with great care, as though savoring every bit of him she could at the same time as she tasted, licked and teased Ron. Her movements were shy but not afraid. This was what they'd always needed; to be together.

The boys' hips thrust toward Hermione almost in perfect synchronized harmony. She changed positions, moving her lips to Harry's pulsing heat. She tasted the difference in both men. Subtle similarities of basic biology but each man had a unique taste that lingered in her mouth; melting together to create a single taste that she loved. Hermione tried to control how eager she was to taste both of them at once, to experience the new sensations.

She could hear that the boys had stopped kissing, each panting and moaning together. She continued her ministrations, wanting to make the boys come together. She alternated caressing and licking and fondling between the boys. Ron came inside her mouth first, shortly followed by Harry who sprayed over her hand as she struggled to take in all of Ron.

The boys, panted their gratification to their brown haired lover. Harry pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately. He could taste Ron on her mouth and that knowledge sent shivers through his body. He could feel Ron moving now, kissing down Hermione's body. Harry could feel subtle weight from both of his lovers pressing down on him. He felt safe and secure underneath them, like nothing could touch them in this small tent, in the middle of these woods. Somehow they would be okay if they could stay like this forever.

Ron's mouth covered every inch of Hermione that was readily available to him. Harry felt his way down her body, teasing the soft needy flesh under her mess of dark curls. His hand collided with Ron's and the pair smiled lazily at each other as Hermione moaned softly into the crook of Harry's neck.

"I want to take you Hermione." Ron whispered huskily.

Hermione shivered in anticipation, nodding numbly as both boys stimulated her sensitive areas. Ron pulled her shoulder gently, rolling her onto her back. She stared at Ron hungrily. Wanting him. Harry kissed her hand and she smiled through lust-filled eyes. Ron spread her legs, basking in the sight of her body beneath his. He knew she had grown into a beautiful woman but to see her beneath him, hot and wanting him; it made him ache with pleasure and need. Harry watched interestedly as Ron slowly entered Hermione, wanting her to adjust to him, to be ready for him. Somehow it seemed right to Harry that Ron should officially take Hermione's virginity. Harry felt no jealousy or animosity; they were all in this together. As her cry of pleasure and pain came with the loss of her innocence Harry kissed her softly as Ron gently held her face, making sure she was okay.

A rhythm was established between the two lovers and Harry watched their faces of pleasure, listening to their gasps and moans. He felt a need to be behind Ron, to push into Ron's tight opening. Acting on his desire he slowly caressed Ron's puckered hole, attempting to lubricate the orifice. The new stimulation caused Ron's rhythm to become jerky and erratic. Hermione accommodated to the change as they all worked in harmony.

Harry decided Ron was ready for him and slowly pushed his way inside Ron's hot body. Ron paused in his thrusting against Hermione to adjust to the new stimulation. It was not unpleasant. The three formed a rhythm that had them moaning each other's names. Whispering urgent demands. Begging. Hermione came first, her body coiling and shaking at the sensation. The added stimulation of Hermione's muscles clamping around Ron's cock mixed with Harry's continual penetration was more than enough for the red-head as he came for a second time. Harry wasn't as close to finishing, and it took a few more thrusts inside of Ron for him to be spent as well.

The three lay in a mass of limbs and flesh, breathing irregular and bodies spent. Ron tugged the blanket from the camp bed and tossed it over the three of them snuggling together. Their eyes drifted closed from exhaustion. The wee morning light filtered through the sky, lighting their tent. There was still so much to do. Horcruxes, Voldemort, snatchers, death eaters, who sent the doe? But the three were blissfully ignoring their duties as they fell asleep together.

This one moment was theirs, and not even Voldemort could take that away.


End file.
